


And as They Meet Again

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, BBH is trying his best, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, IRL Minecraft, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, Sadness, Sapnap is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Sapnap misses George and Dream. A lot. And not to current formers either. He missed their old selves.————Dreamteam SMP WarSapNap and Bad search for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	And as They Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Shy here! So, this one isn’t good. I’m tired right now, when I wrote this, so this isn’t nearly as good as the others. It’s too fast paced. I hope you like it though and I will be editing it tomorrow, probably. Also, if I have spelling mistakes, let me know. I’m not even sure why Last would post this one when I’m tired, but again, hopefully you enjoy it. 
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> -Shy

A chilling howl ripped through the forest, followed by loud barks and the clank of bones. 

Skeletons and wolves.

Fantastic.

The pair of young men were slipping through the trees, searching for a familiar figure. He would be hard to see, yes, in his green hoodie, but they could do it. Sapnap had a softly glowing torch in hand, so that both of them could see what lay in front of them. It’s fire would hopefully scare the wolves off, but not the monsters. All it could do against the mobs was give them so light to see by. All Bad and him could do was search and hope that no mobs found them. 

As if on cue, a zombie moaned in the distance.

How bad was their luck today? First losing George and Dream running and now they would get hunted by monsters. Why had they gone out here? That’s right, Dream would do the same thing if he or Bad had gone missing. It was getting harder to see, even as the torch burned brightly. Although, it wasn’t nearly as bright as it was when it first burst into existence, in a bolt of flame.

It was going out. 

Like their hope of finding Dream. Like Bad’s hope that this war would end soon. Like his tiny hope that George hadn’t meant what he said. That he’d comeback with his arms held out for a hug. 

George didn’t give as good hugs as Bad, but still, it was rarer to get one from him. Sapnap- even if he didn’t say it,- missed him already. It hadn’t even been a day. But he had been a near constant presence in his life for years. Of course he would miss him. Even with his vow, of ruining the choice that George had made, of burning it to the ground, of making it so twisted that he’d wish he hadn’t left, Sapnap still had a small part of him that cared, not matter how much he tried to push it down. 

He missed Dream too. The real Dream. The one that was reckless and cocky, but kind and probably one of the smartest people that Sapnap knew. Not the one that didn’t care about others feelings, that pushed them all away in the name of protecting them. George and Dream might have been best friends, but people forgot that Sapnap was there for most of it too. He knew what made them tick. He knew what pushed their buttons. And he knew when one of them was scared. Scared beyond belief that he would lose one of them. So scared that he let himself believe that being alone would protect them. 

It hadn’t worked. All it had done was hurt all of them and push George into the warm arms of betrayal.

Now that his piercing anger, the same anger that had made him so upset to see Dream cry- it was more shock to see Dream’s face finally, only to see it twisted with grief and still damp tear tracks on his face- had faded, Sapnap was more rational. It hurt yes, but he could see where George was coming from. 

The torch was still burning when a tap on his shoulder from Bad pulled him out of his thoughts. Silently, the elder of the pair pointed at a familiar, terrify, mottled green figure. It wasn’t Dream by a long shot. It was a creeper. For goodness sake, were they supposed to run into every single mob there was? Sapnap ignored the fact that they hadn’t seen a spider. He didn’t want to jinx it. Once again, Bad touched his shoulders, however, this time it was to shift so that he was standing in front on the younger. That was a little bit offensive, he could take care of himself, but the thought was nice. They had to find a way to escape and quickly. His eyes flicked around the clearing in desperation before they finally settled on a cave. They could hide there! They had to be careful though. Creepers had horrible eye sight, but their hearing was remarkable. That being said, once they moved, they wouldn’t have time to do other things. After showing this cave to Bad, the older nodded and hissed a word in Sapnap’s ear. “Hurry!” 

The pair bolted for the entrance of the cave, bursting through the entrance only to tumble down a little. They were collapsed in a heap. The fall was fine enough- it wasn’t steep, but it was long and would take forever to climb again. They hadn’t even extracted themselves from the pile before they heard a faint noise from the hall.

Footsteps. But who’s footsteps? He didn’t know and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Sapnap hurriedly shoved a dazed Bad behind a rock, moving to jump behind it himself when a voice echoed around the cave. It was soft, full of shock and concerned as Sapnap finally met the pair of emerald green eyes. He hadn’t seen the face all that much, but he knew the voice better than his own.

“Sapnap?


End file.
